nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Power V63
Nintendo Power V63 is the August 1994 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It features Stunt Race FX on it's cover. Super NES ''Stunt Race FX'' The first SNES game featured in the magazine is the cover story Stunt Race FX. The article explains the difficulty levels, courses and bonus races. ''The Lord of the Rings, Vol. 1'' The next article features The Lord of the Rings, Vol. 1. It introduces the main characters and provides a World Map. It also provides maps for the first few areas in the game. ''King of the Monsters 2'' This section of the magazine examines King of the Monsters 2. It lists the characters' strengths and weaknesses, as well as gives a glimpse of the different levels. ''The Death and Return of Superman'' This Super NES article reviews The Death and Return of Superman. It lists the five Supermen and their abilities. It also provides maps for a few levels. ''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' This next section takes a look at An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, the game based on the animated film of the same name. A map is provided for the first level, but only gives a brief look at the others. ''Sonic Blast Man II'' The next article discusses Sonic Blast Man II. It takes a look at the three main characters and their abilities, and has maps for Stages 1-3. ''Secret of Mana'' Special This 12-page article is a special that showcases Secret of Mana. It reviews part of the game in-depth. Classified Information The Classified Information section reveals codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Paladin's Quest (SNES), Jurassic Park (SNES), Tetris 2 (GB), and Donkey Kong (GB). Behind the Scenes: Shaq Fu This sections gives a behind-the-scenes look at the making of Shaq Fu, specifically the motion-capture. NES ''Beauty and the Beast'' The only NES game featured in this magazine is Disney's Beauty and the Beast, based on the animated film of the same name. It provides maps for Levels 1-4. Game Boy ''Cool Spot'' The first Game Boy article reviews Cool Spot. It contains information on some of the obstacles within the games levels. ''Itchy & Scratchy in Miniature Golf Madness'' The next article reviews Itchy & Scratchy in Miniature Golf Madness, based on characters from The Simpsons. The short article has maps for the first few levels. ''RoboCop Versus The Terminator'' The next article is about RoboCop Versus The Terminator. It has maps for Levels 1, 2 and 5. Top 20 The "Top 20" section of the magazine lists the top 20 Super NES, Game Boy, and NES games as ranked by the readers. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. *Super NES *# Super Metroid *# NBA Jam *# Ken Griffey Jr. Presents Major League Baseball *# The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *# Mortal Kombat *Game Boy *# Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 *# The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *# Kirby's Dream Land *# Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins *# Metroid II: Return of Samus *NES *# The Legend of Zelda *# Super Mario Bros. 3 *# Mega Man 6 *# Metroid *# Tetris 2 Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for those games. It also has a very brief overview of a few of them. Some of the top-rated games in this section include (in alphabetical order): *Super NES: **''The Death and Return of Superman, ''Stunt Race FX *Game Boy: **''Cool Spot'' *NES **''Beauty and the Beast'' Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include Donkey Kong Country (SNES), Super Punch-Out!! (SNES) and ''Earthworm Jim (SNES). CES Special Report The last section of the magazine showcases some of the popular items at the Summer Consumer Electronics Show in Chicago that year. Some of the games included ''Killer Instinct and Cruis'n USA. Category:Nintendo Power Category:1994 Nintendo Power volumes Category:CES